New You
by allstoriesintheend
Summary: "If you don't like my new body...I'm sorry, but I'll always be the Doctor." He said honestly, and her gaze fluttered onto his. "And the Doctor will always love Rose Tyler." The Eleventh Doctor is faced with Rose, who at first struggles to accept him.
1. Change is good

**My first eleven/Rose fanfiction. Enjoy :)**

She had been messing with the laws of the universe again, and he should have been angry. Very angry. Monstrously angry...But he just wasn't. Not even in the slightest.

He regarded her flickering image, and even though he was quite aware that her eyes were upon him, he was also aware that they weren't seeing him, not at all.

"Who're you?" Rose Tyler asked, and the very question tugged at the Doctors heartstrings. He faced her full on, staring at her with those new, sea green eyes of his, and it seems just the movement gave Rose her answer. She gasped slightly and her brown eyes widened, but she didn't move.

"It's me, Rose." He said simply, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't reject him, like she had when he had regenerated from nine to ten.

"Doctor." She said, and it was an acknowledgment more than anything, a word of acceptance. She seemed to breathe out, as best as the Doctor could tell from her 2d image, and she gave him the tiniest of smiles, eyes roaming over his attire.

The Doctor didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't dare do anything that might push her away. Her gaze rested on the bowtie. Why was it always the bowtie?

"What's that?" She asked, and she chuckled, beautiful rows of teeth showing; a smile he had missed.

"It's a bowtie." Replied the Doctor, and his hand instinctively went to the item, fiddling with it. "Bowties are cool."

"I think, on you they are." Said Rose thoughtfully, the smile unfading. "Only you could pull off a bowtie."

"Is that a compliment?" The Doctor asked, and he smiled back, a peculiar feeling of excitement rising in his chest. Did she like the new him? He daren't ask. Not yet.

Rose closed her mouth and the smile faded, but only a tiny bit. It seemed she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

She looked off to the side, at what to the Doctor looked like nothing in particular, and then the remains of the smile became lined with sadness. The sadness of a memory that the Doctor had tried to suppress as soon as she had appeared in the console room, like a ghost.

"It's funny this, isn't it?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and the Doctor cleared his throat, brushing his long and unruly hair away from his eyes.

"What is?" He replied, playing dumb. Rose raised her eyebrows slightly.

"You know. It's like...The tables have turned, or somethin'. I never thought we'd be like this again." She nodded in his direction, flicking her gaze elsewhere. "I never thought you'd be like _that_."

"Are you just here to poke fun at my appearance?"

"No." Responded Rose suddenly, and then her tone faded to nonchalance. "I might like it."

"You _might _like it?" The Doctor pressed. He knew full well why it was so important that she accepted him. Her opinion had been the only thing that had ever mattered to him. _She _had been the only thing that had ever mattered to him.

"I dunno." She said, and her tone was moody, just like the old Rose, just like moments after his regeneration into his tenth body. She wouldn't smile, and he had made her. He smirked at the memory, but Rose caught it. "What?"  
"Nothing." He replied, face dropping, and he idly played with a lever on the console.

There was a silence, and it was awkward. The Doctor cursed it. Nothing should have ever had to be awkward between him and Rose. He did know that it was his fault, and that was nothing to do with his new face.

"I can...Bring you through, if you want to." He announced suddenly, and it was only the voice at the back of his head that suggested that might make her like him, if she could touch him.

"What like...Through the worlds? I can come through properly?" Her voice shook slightly but she checked herself. The Doctor noticed.

"It won't be for long. You'll get sucked back, but I can..." He fiddled with switches and busied himself with the monitor. "I can reverse the polarity of your projection, bring it back on itself..."

He was halfway there now, he was working fast. He would do this, regardless of if she protested. If this was the only way she would love him again, he would do it.

Rose was suddenly too angry to care.

"But you left me behind! You can't just go around, bringing me through for a few minutes because you _feel like it! _You could've had me, but you left me behind, after all we'd been through!"  
"I left you with a piece of myself, I wanted you happy-" The Doctor protested, hurt, but understanding.  
"Happy? You should've known I would only ever be happy with you_._"

The Doctor watched her then, knowing he deserved everything, all of this. Rose pressed her lips together, glaring at him. "And now you've _changed._"

There was another silence, but this one was sharp, painful. The Doctor frowned at the floor, and then made himself look at Rose, who was looking anywhere but his face.  
"If you don't like my new body...I'm sorry, but I'll always be the Doctor." He said honestly, and her gaze fluttered onto his. "And the Doctor will always love Rose Tyler."

And with a final twist of a knob and the flick of a switch, the Doctor span back around to see if he had done the job, to see if he could see Rose as he remembered her, not a flickering image. What he hadn't anticipated, was to see her flying towards him, golden hair whipping out behind her. He had no time to react before she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard to his.

It was after a brief moment of accepting that yes, Rose Tyler's lips _were _upon his, and that yes, he had successfully pulled her from one universe to this one, that the Doctor finally responded to the action; pressing his arms tight to her back and pulling her up against him so he could deepen the kiss. The TARDIS glowed around them in euphoria, but neither Rose, nor the Doctor saw. The kiss continued and Rose let out an ever so slight moan of longing, and the Doctor ran a hand through her soft golden hair, before they finally had to come up for air.

They faced each other, still embracing tightly, and the Doctor was still unsure as to whether or not this was it, this was her acceptance of the new him. Rose stared back at him, mirroring his look of mild surprise and worry, and then her expression broke into one of cheekiness and happiness and beauty, and so many things. Her tongue touched her teeth in that way which the Doctor adored _so _much, and he beamed back at her as she spoke the words he had been waiting to hear.

"I think, Doctor, that I like the new you."

**Review? If you enjoyed it let me know, and I'll write more! :D**


	2. Missed opportunities

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. This story was supposed to be a oneshot, but you all inspired me to write more! **

**This chapter is a fair bit more risky than the previous, for various reasons, so I'm not sure how it'll be recieved. Let me know what you think, anyway :)**

**Enjoy!**

He stared across at her from the other side of the kitchen table, and she did the same, sipping the coffee he had made her mere moments before. The Doctor was grinning in a somewhat goofy fashion; a look he hadn't been able to wipe from his face since Rose had kissed him an hour before. They hadn't said much, since, and it was only when the Doctor had suggested a coffee that things had changed.

Here they were. In the kitchen. How very...domestic of them. The Doctor should've shuddered at the word, but he didn't. Odd, that.

"I was thinkin'." Said Rose casually, and the Doctor's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. They had been sitting in silence for some minutes now.

"What?"  
"I was thinkin' that I like all of this new stuff." She looked up and around at the new TARDIS interior, so shiny and new, nothing like the old one. "I didn't think I liked change."

"But you do now?" Asked the Doctor, leaning forward. Rose leant on her hand and looked over at him.  
"Yes."

A spark flickered between them, and their eyes stayed locked on each other, before the Doctor looked away, another question burning within him.

"Whatever happened to the other me?"  
"He wasn't you." Rose responded instantly, sipping the coffee idly, as if it was the most obvious and boring thing in the world. "He looked like you, sure, but he wasn't _you._" She leant back, twisting the mug around in her hands. "And now that you look like this, he definitely won't do."

The Doctor couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. It was silly really, to be jealous of yourself, but he hadn't been able to help it. Seeing her kissing him on Bad Wolf Bay had broken his hearts.

"Very well then." He stood up abruptly, and went to stand over her, where he played with a strand of her blonde hair. "As long as he's not roaming about in the wild somewhere."

"Oh, no." Rose laughed, and she sat up and looked up at him with a smile. "A girl at work took a shine to him..." She lowered her voice. "Slapper."

"Rose Tyler! Did you just call one of your colleagues a slapper?"  
"You bet I did." Rose said cheekily, and she stood up and faced the Doctor, who tucked the stray hair he had been toying with behind her ear. They stared at each other again for a few moments, but the goofy smiles were gone. All that was left were soft, affectionate smiles. The Doctor considered it amazing that his love for her had lived on throughout two regenerations and three incarnations. That was Rose though, always blowing his brilliant mind.

Her focus was on the bowtie now, and he felt stressed under her scrutiny, even though he knew she liked it.

"You like the bowtie," said he, "which is a feat in itself, Amy doesn't like it at all."

Rose's expression faltered.

"Amy?"

The Doctor looked sideways at Rose, wondering if he should have mentioned his companion at all.

"Amy, yes. Amy Pond. My friend." An afterthought. "My _married _friend."

Rose shrugged and looked down at the empty mug, toying with the handle and spinning the cup around on the table top.  
"That hasn't stopped you before."

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"You know it's not like that. Let's move back onto bowties..." He didn't want another awkward argument type thing, like before. Especially over Amy, whom he would always view as that little girl who waited in the garden all night for him.

"Is she pretty?"

"Rose." The Doctor warned, and he gave her an incredulous look. "I just risked the collapse of two universes to drag you through for a couple of hours, and you're asking if Amy's pretty as if she's a threat." He paused, and leaned towards her. "I assure you, she's not." And he pecked her on the cheek.

Rose watched him, pouting slightly, and then she smiled, and touched the bow tie with finger and thumb.

"I do love the bowtie. Very much." And her brown eyes looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "But I do think, it might need to come off."

The Doctor looked at her oddly.  
"What?"

She gave him a devilish smile.

"Along with everything else you're wearing."

The Doctor was suddenly animated, embarrassed and red in the face.

"Rose! You're not suggesting-"  
"No!" Interrupted Rose, pink in the cheeks too and evidently even more embarrassed than he. Perhaps it was too soon for such things. "No, I would...never...Suggest..." She paused, gathering herself. "It was a joke! Ha ha!" She laughed overtly, taking a step back. "That was me, joking!"

The Doctor, confused beyond belief, laughed along with her, through lack of other things to say.

The giggles died down into awkward murmurs, and finally silence. They avoided eye contact, looking anywhere but at each other. The tension was fierce.

The Doctor had actually hoped very much that Rose was suggesting what he thought she was suggesting, and frankly, it was rather disappointing that she had been joking all along. They didn't have much time together, they may never see each other after this, and then what? They'd have missed an opportunity. An excellent one that they had missed several times. He shifted his feet, wondering if he should go to the console room, just so he could flick switches and look busy, when Rose spoke again.

"Doctor." He made himself look at her. "I wasn't joking at all." She breathed out, completely deadpan. "Not even in the slightest."

The Doctor observed her, completely bowled over, and then replied.

"Oh, thank the stars." And he seized her hand, and pulled her out of the kitchen.

**Scandal. They've realised they can no longer waste time. Who can blame them, eh? ;) Please review :)**


	3. Preferences

**Thank you very much for the reviews :) I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm loving writing this!**

They lay side by side on the Doctors double bed, in his room which Rose had never been allowed in back then. Nowhere near. He had made sure she never went in, for this reason exactly, for reasons...He couldn't think to explain at that moment.

The sheet was pulled over, them, and they both stared at the ceiling, avoiding the sight of various items of clothes (including a bowtie and tweed jacket) lying strewn across the bedroom floor, and equally, the sight of the others naked body.

"We..." Rose said quietly, and she trailed off, not quite sure how to finish the sentence.

"Yeah." Replied the Doctor, and the word tasted strange in his mouth. They had... He had...With a _human. _With _Rose Tyler. _How odd, he had never expected that to happen. And it had been so natural. Rather intense and passionate at first, years of pent up longing exploding between them in that one moment, but it had felt _right. _Even now, the aftermath, the Doctor felt comfortable with it, and he suspected Rose did too. He wondered why that was, so he lay there, frowning at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to figure it out. His brain seemed to jam, the selection of cogs which usually ran so smoothly inside his mind locked and strained, and he just couldn't make sense of it. And then he heard her shift beside him.

He turned his head to see her face delightfully close to his. Her hair hung around her face like a halo and she smiled slightly, her large eyes roaming over his face. There was still a flicker of uncertainty in her expression, and the Doctor shifted himself so their bodies faced each other.

Rose reached out a hand and touched his hair, running a hand through it. The Doctor let her, keeping her within his own line of vision.

"Bigger hair than last time." She commented softly, lips curving upwards fondly. Her hand then slid to his face, where she ran her fingers along his new jaw line and cheek bones. "Chiselled. Very chiselled." She licked her lips, and then pushed his fringe from his eyes. "Your eyes..." She trailed off, completely focused on them.

"What about them?" Asked the Doctor quietly, hearts beating as he waited for her next words. Rose looked thoughtful, and then she withdrew her hand.

"They're a different colour, but they're the same. They're always the same, somehow...I dunno."

"I am the same person, remember." He chuckled. "Do you believe me yet?"

"Yes." She giggled. "But it's hard to come back, expectin' everythin' to be the same, when it's not..."

"It is the same." The Doctor said under his breath, his voice a low rumble. He raised his own hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You stole both of my hearts. That's not about to change in a hurry."

They smiled at one another, and for the first time since they had reunited again, they were the old Doctor and Rose. Completely at ease with each other.

And then the bedroom door opened abruptly, and the moment was ruined.

Rose and the Doctor sat up abruptly, looking in alarm at the door, where Amy Pond stood, hand on the door handle. A silence followed, as the Doctor fought with his anger at Amy entering his private quarters, Rose's cheeks went pink, and Amy raised her eyebrows.

Nobody said anything, and nobody had chance, as just as quickly as Amy has come in, she smirked suggestively and left, shutting the door behind her.

"She hasn't heart of knockin' then." Commented Rose, turning her head to view the Doctor, who was still frowning at the door.

After another second, he scrambled out of bed, shouting 'Amy!" loudly. His foot caught as he hastily vacated the bed, tangling in the sheets as he moved. He stumbled with an over the top flail and hit the floor with a loud thud. He ignored this, freed himself and scrambled across the floor, yelling 'Amy!' once more before giving up.

Rose sat in the bed, staring at the Doctor. He turned around, breathless, and looked at her helplessly.

And then Rose laughed.

She laughed loudly and overtly, falling back against her pillow and pressing a hand to her forehead. The Doctor's brow furrowed and he stood up indignantly, grabbing his trousers and underwear from the floor, and began pulling them on.

"It's not funny, Rose." He said in annoyance, pulling one trouser leg on and then the other. Rose continued in her hysterics, tears streaming from her eyes. The Doctor couldn't understand why she was laughing so hard. He marched to the bed and sat on the edge of it, twisting around to face the hysterical blonde girl. "Alright, alright. Yes. I fell. It was very funny."

But Rose continued. The Doctor considered it extremely unfortunate that Rose's acceptance of him had been followed by a less than dignified fall onto the bedroom floor. While her giggles were somewhat enchanting for him to listen to, the Doctor was an arrogant creature, and couldn't bear to be laughed at. He cupped a hand over Rose's mouth, and her chuckles continued for a moment or so more behind the restraining palm, before stopping almost entirely. Her brown eyes flickered up to greet his green, and he stared at her sternly. "Stop it."

Rose gave one last childish snort, and then gently removed his hand, suddenly serious.

"But really though." She glanced back at the place where Amy had stood, as if for effect. "She's the sexiest ginger I've ever seen. You've gone up market."

The Doctor looked aghast.  
"I have not!"

"Yes you have." Rose's tone was teasing, although the Doctor sensed something less joking in there. "Her legs go on forever. She's sexy. Don't deny it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and moved around so his back was against the headboard of the bed, and his legs were stretched out in front of him. He looked down at Rose's messy blonde head.

"You and I have just had interspecies _intercourse_." He said it as a statement, and it still felt strange to say, even though the act itself hadn't. "I think it's obvious that it isn't Amy who is _my_ cup of tea."

"But you always said you liked gingers." Replied Rose, somewhat moodily. The Doctor looked at her strangely.

"Yes. I also like blondes, and our current situation would suggest that they are my preference." He grinned at her. "Wouldn't you say so?"

**I was extremely amused while writing this chapter. Let me know what you thought in a REVIEW :)**


	4. Mutual Understanding

**I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the story alerts/ favourites and reviews. As this is my first eleven/Rose fanfiction, it means a lot!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's focusing on Rose.**

"We'd better get up." Said the Doctor in exasperation, sitting up properly. "We can't have Amy cavorting about on her own. Tongues will wag."

"Wag about...What?" Rose raised her eyebrows. "Us sleeping together? Because that did happen, y'know. It's not some rumour."  
"Yes yes, I know that." The Doctor screwed his eyes shut, using hand gestures to emphasise his point. "But Amy will never let me forget it. We need Rory. That's who we need. I'll get Rory." He grabbed his shirt from the floor and buttoned it up with frustrated, fumbling fingers, before leaving the bedroom with his tweed jacket in hand. Rose sat there for a moment, the covers clutched to her chest. She didn't quite know what to do next.

Then the Doctor opened the door once more, and peered around it.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be back. He's got to be around here somewhere." He shut the door and she could hear him thundering off down the hallway, murmuring something that sounded like, "he waited in the same spot for at least a thousand years, he shouldn't be hard to find..."

Rose shook her head and smiled. How funny everything seemed, how novel, and more importantly, how utterly fantastic. He really was the same, deep down, and even though she had been disappointed to see somebody she didn't recognise when she had returned, she most certainly wasn't disappointed now. It was him alright.

She decided to get up and explore, something the Doctor probably wouldn't want her doing at the moment. She slid out of bed, picking up her clothes lying about on the floor, and put them all on. Skinny jeans, vest top, jacket. She was glad the Doctor kept no mirror in his bedroom, she would have been a sight. With a quick feel of her head she could tell her hair was in dire need of a brush, but she would have to deal with that later.

She opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. It was rounded, more like a tunnel, with that same orange glow of the console room she had decided she loved. The outside of the bedroom looked much different now she had chance to observe it. The first time had been frantic, to say the least. Her and the Doctor battling to get to the bed itself before undressing one another. She smiled triumphantly at the memory. They had finally broken down those barriers, at least.

As she walked down the corridor, she didn't remember that she would be going home soon, that her damned universe would drag her back, kicking and screaming, as it had done so many times before. She didn't think or consider it, simply pushing it to the back of her mind as she explored.

Most doors were locked. It seemed there were things the TARDIS wanted to keep secret from her. Rose didn't mind, not now, not after everything that had happened since she arrived.

One room was open however, and slightly ajar as she approached it. A warm, pink glow was emanating from within, and Rose was immediately attracted to it.

She pushed it open gingerly, combing her hair behind one ear, and peered inside.

Fairy lights were strewn about the walls, creating the glow, clothes were cast about the floor, and a double bed with patterned duvets was placed in the middle, with one very relaxed Amy Pond sitting atop it, filing her nails. Rose gaped slightly, and went to leave, but Amy looked up.

"Hold on a minute you!" She called after her, and Rose cringed out in the hallway. Turning back, she looked in again, and tried to smile innocently.

"Yeah?"

Amy put the file down, and gave Rose a knowing smile.

"Come in."

Rose, bemused at being so welcome, went in automatically and stood awkwardly by the door. Amy stared at the blonde, legs crossed in front of her, (those long, long legs that Rose envied) and patted the bed beside her.

"Sit down. It's been ages since I've had a girly chat."

Rose felt warmth coming from Amy, so shut the door and went to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry- Do you know who I am?" She could only assume as much, considering how calm Amy was with her presence.

"Not _really._" Amy mused, looking at Rose's face carefully. "But I saw your face, in the records of TARDIS inhabitants. Saw it a few times, actually." She looked thoughtful. "You're one of his friends, one of the ones before me."

Rose blinked. She was a TARDIS favourite. It was a strange, but pleasant feeling.

"And you got in the Doctor's trousers, which means you _must _be special." She rolled her eyes slightly, but she smiled. Rose went pink, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head, "I'm Rose."

"Amy."

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Amy's eyes became brighter.

"So, what's he like?"

Rose looked taken aback.

"Sorry?"  
"Oh, you know!" Amy leant forward, grinning. "God help me I've tried with that man but he's having none of it. So what's he like? In bed?"  
"Hold on, did you say you'd _tried_?"

"Once." Amy replied nonchalantly.

Anger boiled inside Rose. She shouldn't have been jealous, not at all, because Amy had clearly been knocked back, judging by the look in her eyes, but _she was. _Amy noticed instantly, and waved a hand dismissively.

"I didn't get very far."

"Hold on aren't you married?" Rose frowned.

"I wasn't then." Responded Amy, running her fingers through her hair, considering a subject change. "So was it the same for you, then?" She faced her, eyes shining. "Did he take you away in his magic box?"

Rose's expression softened. She liked Amy. The Rose she used to be wouldn't have, but the current Rose did. Amy was completely unapologetic about who she was, and Rose liked that very much.

"Yeah, he did." Grinned Rose, remembering the moment the Doctor had taken her hand in the basement and said 'run'...

"Didn't you just want to rip his clothes off from the start?" Asked Amy, and her eyes said 'I did'. Rose shrugged.

"Not from the start. Not for a while." And then she looked hurt, and she fiddled with the sequins on Amy's duvet. "I fell in love with him, and I didn't even realise until it was too late."

Amy's expression faltered and she frowned, placing a delicate hand on Rose's.

"What happened?"

Rose glanced at her, face rid of any smiles, and cleared her throat.

"Um. There was a prophecy. It said I was gonna die in battle." She sighed. "And I didn't. Not really. Not on the outside." She didn't expect Amy to understand any of this, so put it simply. "We were torn apart, and I was left in another universe with no way out. Like a prisoner." She closed her eyes tight, while Amy's sparkled with tears. She hid them immediately.

"That kind of stuff...It happens a lot with the Doctor." Amy said in acknowledgement, reminiscing on her wedding day, remembering the Doctor into existence...

"Yeah." Replied Rose, and she smiled sadly. "And we always learn the hard way."

A silence was swapped between them, with a mutual understanding as its undertone. Amy Pond and Rose Tyler understood each other completely.

The quiet was broken when the door opened, revealing the Doctor standing there, looking mildly alarmed at the sight of Rose and Amy, looking broken on the bedside. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and then smiled, standing to one side and holding his hands out as though he were presenting the prestige of a magic trick.

"Look who I found!" And Rory appeared in the space between his hands. "Rory! Good old Rory." He gave him a slight push into the bedroom, and then ran to Rose, whose hand he took quickly.

"Come along Rose." He said in a rush, pulling her to her feet. "Things to do, places to meet." He frowned to himself, realising he had messed up his words, and corrected himself. "Or something similar." And he dragged Rose from the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

**When Amy mentioned seeing the records of TARDIS inhabitants, it's from an extra scene on the series 5 box set. If you haven't seen it, you can watch it here- .com/watch?v=dM_WpGtDZAE**

I'm not entirely sure where to take the story next, so if you have anything you would like to see or think I should do, let me know in a review! :)  



	5. Acceptance

**Thank you again to everyone who's reading. It's lovely to see all those story alerts and favourites when I read my emails! (Reviews would be nice too though ;) )**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was rather hard to write.**

"What did she say to you?" Asked the Doctor frantically as they marched, and Rose shrugged.

"Nothin' really. You interrupted before we could really discuss anythin-"

"Right. That's fine, that's...fine."

"Why're you so panicked? What're you hiding?"  
The Doctor span around to look at Rose, shocked at her words.

"Me? Hiding? I'm not hiding anything. It's just Amy is..."  
"I'm what?"

Rose and the Doctor span around. Amy was standing just behind them, arms folded, with Rory behind her.

"She's got bionic hearing." He commented idly.

"You're, well, you're _you_." Replied the Doctor, ignoring Rory entirely. "You don't shututp. Rassilon knows how long I'll be dealing with your comments from now on."

"_I _happen to think it's lovely." Said Amy curtly, wandering forward and slipping by the Doctor so she could drape an arm around Rose. "You've got yourself a girlfriend. You're not a third wheel anymore."

Rose looked at Amy, slightly awkward, and then at the Doctor, who was extremely indignant.

"I don't have _girlfriends _Amy."

"Could'a fooled me!" The redhead narrowed her eyes and smirked, teasing him. "I thought you weren't a typical bloke."

"I'm not."

Amy looked sideways at Rose, then at the Doctor.

"Oh really?"  
"Amy," the Doctor screwed his eyes shut and put his hands on her shoulders, "stop it."

"Alright." Said Amy brightly, and then she put her hands on _his _shoulders, pushing him so he was next to Rose. "You two kids go enjoy yourselves." Then she took Rose's hand, and the Doctor's, and put them together. They instinctively intertwined. Amy grinned and exclaimed, "well done old boy!" Before clapping the Doctor on the back and turning on her heel to leave.

Rose and the Doctor swapped looks.

"She's a firework, isn't she?" Smirked Rose.

"Tell me about it." Said the Doctor with a roll of his eyes.

"I should be jealous," mused Rose starting to walk beside him.

"You should?" Repeated the Doctor, confused.

"Well, yeah." She paused, looking up at him. "But she said you turned her down."

"She did?"  
"Yeah." Rose took one step forward, looking deep into his eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and tugged at his collar.

"Because she was engaged... Because she's my friend... Because she wasn't you."

The two watched each other for another few moments, and then Rose threw her arms around the Doctors neck and kissed him ferociously. He responded with great enthusiasm, winding his arms around her to that they held her tight to him. They revelled in the moment, of loving each other, wanting each other, and finally being with each other.

And then the Doctor felt it, a pulse through his body, like a jolt of electric. It sent him flying backwards so he hit the corridor wall and sent him sliding down it so he lay, slumped at the base. Rose gasped, feeling the sensation running through her, feeling suddenly weak. She raised one hand and observed it, flinching slightly when she saw it flicker, just like she had when she had arrived some hours before. She caught her breath and swallowed down the fear, running to the Doctor's aid.

"Doctor, Doctor are you alright?" She asked, voice shaking. She took his arm and pulled him up. He stood, wavering slightly, and put a hand to his head.

"It's starting. It was only a matter of time."

"It's taking me back." Rose responded in monotone, heart sinking. The Doctor regarded her with regretful eyes, and she caught his stare. "Don't let it." She said with a strangled cry, and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in the tweed of his jacket. "Don't let it drag me back." She raised her chin so it rested on his shirt, and her eyes met his once more, only this time, they were flooded with tears. "Please. I love you. I love the new you."

There was a beat as the Doctor stared down at her. She had said everything he wanted to hear, and she _meant _it. He knew it would be highly improbable, highly difficult to keep her there, but he was willing to try, even if it was bordering on the impossible. He took her hand, face set, and pulled her down the corridor, back to the console room, back to the place it had began.

Rose watched him silently as he busied himself, running around the console, pulling out wires, soldering this, plugging that, tapping the monitor, letting out annoyed grunts.

"If I keep it on a loop...keep the polarity in reverse, so that it forever remains in that one stationary position...It should work, as long as we never touch any of this again." He regarded the wires he was fiddling with, knotted and looped at his ankles.

Rose listened, all the while looking at herself, occasionally flickering, occasionally whole. She felt like a ghost, trying to break through into the real world.

There was a sudden spark and the Doctor leapt back with a yell, before setting back to work, all the while murmuring to himself.

"I can do this, I can _do _this!" His voice was slowly rising in volume, getting sharper and angrier. There were more sparks and cracks, and a small fire broke out on the console, which the Doctor futilely attempted to put out with his hands, resulting in burns all over his palms.

He yelled again, grabbing the mallet which always hung under the console, and smashed the nearest thing, and continued to do so. He brought the weapon down upon the unsuspecting wires and buttons, over and over and over.

Rose didn't feel scared, only distraught. She had to stop him. She went to him, placing a careful hand on his arm, which shuddered from the rage, along with the rest of his body. It was a side to the Doctor she had only seen glimpses of in the past, a side that had finally been set free in his most recent incarnation. She pitied it, felt awful. He had told her she had made him better. She had stemmed his anger when she was around, and the lack of her presence had pushed him over the edge. She thought she felt her heart breaking as she came to this realisation, and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Doctor..." She said softly, and through all the noise he somehow heard her.

"I'm keeping you here!" He shouted, slowing slightly in his motions of violence. "I'm not letting you go again! I'll _never _let you go again!"

Rose took a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than that, but it wasn't working, it couldn't happen. They weren't destined to be together. She cast one last glance at her arm as it flickered warningly once more, and she knew only she had the power to calm him down.

"Doctor."

He seemed to realise what he was doing, and stopped abruptly, dropping the mallet to the floor with a smack. The silence that followed was sharp, and somehow louder than all of the racket the Doctor had just caused.

"I wanted to save you. Just this once." He didn't look at her as he spoke, only remained tense and resilient. Rose could tell he was cracking, and she turned him so he faced her. She had to be the strong one this time.

"Please," she said quietly, "you've saved me in so many ways."

His eyes moved to meet hers, and they were no longer full of hatred and fury. Only acceptance.

"Sometimes, we can't have happy endings." He said simply, but his voice told her he didn't think it was fair. Rose stroked his face, and the tears in the Doctor's eyes were unmistakable. He held her hand there, and Rose pressed her lips together, determined not to cry this time, not to let her guard down. This Doctor needed her to be strong.

"Why is it _never fair_?" She whispered, voice shaking.

"I don't know." Replied the Doctor, keeping his eyes on her. "The universe likes being unfair to us, doesn't it?"

Rose nodded slowly.

"It's not your fault, though"

The Doctor bobbed his head. Rose suspected he felt as though it was partially his fault. He had brought her through, told her he loved her, kissed her, slept with her, all along knowing that she would be pulled back through. She didn't blame him, though.

"Don't be sad." She said rather hypocritically, eyes red as they fought to restrain the tears. "We'll," she breathed in shuddering breaths, "we'll have to move on at some point. Maybe now is a good time to start."

She flashed again, and this time she remained an image, no longer a whole person. The Doctor's hand slid through the hologram of hers and he frowned for a moment as he realised, before taking a step back, as if he didn't want anything to do with the Rose he could not touch.

"You can visit me if you want." She suddenly announced, and the Doctor's eyes widened. "In the past. I dunno," she laughed a little, "maybe if it won't destroy two universes, or somethin'."

"Rose Tyler." Said the Doctor, and he smiled slightly, a glimmer of happiness somehow shining through. Rose smiled back, loving the sound of his voice saying her name, only now it was for the last time.

"Goodbye, Doctor." She whispered, and her voice sounded distant, but acknowledging. She was happy with how they had used these hours together. The Doctor and Rose had finally spent time loving each other completely.

"Goodbye Rose." Replied the Doctor, and he watched her disappear.

**You don't understand how much I wanted them to stay together. But I think, it would've been too unbelievable, even in Doctor Who terms, if Rose had stayed. It's horribly sad I know, but really, I did this because it was the only way Rose could see one other side of the eleventh Doctor, which is his fury. And only one person could ever calm him down, which is Rose. :) **

**There will be an epilogue, in which the Doctor does as Rose suggested. So stick around, and don't hate me!**

**Please review and let me know what you think, it's a chapter I'd like opinions on!**


	6. Old life

**Last chapter. Thanks to everybpdy who took the time to favourite/alert/review. It means a lot!**

It was early 2005, and the Doctor had just stepped out of the TARDIS on a warm London afternoon. The streets were bustling, taxis and buses flew by, and tourists cameras snapped at any available English object.

The Doctor ambled down the street, smiling to himself. Amy and Rory had been quite alright with him stopping off in the capital for a little while. They had both suspected it had to do with Rose, and after witnessing how cutup the Doctor was after her departure, had been more than happy to leave him be and do some sightseeing.

It was one shop that caught the Doctor's eye as he walked. Angled on a corner and grey in colour, it stood tall and loomed over the passers by. This was the place, the Time Lord remembered it with perfect clarity.

He marched inside, and wondered idly how he was going to go about this. He looked left and right, searching for the object of his mission, and caught sight of a familiar blonde head, standing behind the counter, scanning items for an irritable customer. It struck the Doctor immediately how young Rose Tyler was. Her hair hung around her face in long blonde waves, and her eyes were bright, but lacking the extra shine they wore when she had begun to travel in the TARDIS. The bored look on her face was one that the Doctor had taken pride in removing, and he couldn't wait until he blew up the shop he stood in and invited her into his world.

He took a shirt from a rack without looking at it, and marched over to the counter. He felt nervous, and his stomach felt oddly as if it was fluttering, but he swallowed it down. He had to do this carefully. Rose had been right. He _could _visit, as long as it didn't destroy any universes. When the customer in front of him vacated the area, he went forward briskly, placing the shirt on the counter and standing back, taking in the sight.

He knew this would be the last time he saw her. The very last, and so he took in the sight of her, smiling warmly.

Her eyes fluttered up to his, and she gave him an amused and flattered smile. He must have been looking at her a tad differently than he had intended...

"Hello." She said in a voice that suggested she was bemused by the way he looked at her. The Doctor hadn't quite expected her to speak to him, so was taken aback as he answered.

"Oh! Hello there!"

She giggled, and immediately looked confused. Like she didn't know why she was laughing.

"Are you having a good day?"

The Doctor shrugged, flashing back to the previous tearful goodbye in the TARDIS.

"Not the best, but it's improving!"

She smiled.

"That's good."

The Doctor replied in his head, told her it was only improving because he was speaking to her, a mere hour after he had lost her.

"It'll suit you."

"Sorry?" He blinked at the beautiful, young girl behind the counter, and she chuckled again, eyes shining.

"The shirt." She pointed down at the shirt lying on the counter, which the Doctor now noticed was a pleasant pale blue colour navy buttons. He held it up against himself as he gathered his bearings.

"Do you think so?"  
She giggled once more, and the mildly confused raise of her eyebrows returned as she wondered why. "Yeah."

There was a silence for a moment as the Doctor placed the garment back down, and then Rose leant on the counter and looked at him with a frown.

"Sorry, have we met? I just," she laughed again, as if it was all ridiculous, "I just feel like I know you."

"Oh, well." Smiled the Doctor, and he pushed the shirt into the bag and pulled it from the counter. He wanted to tell her that they'd had a life together, her and him. Travelling through time and space, saving planets, making friends, becoming the stuff of legend. He wanted to tell her one last time that he loved her, (because he hadn't done so nearly enough while they were together) and he wanted to assure her that he would never love anyone else, and that he had _so _enjoyed meeting her and destroying the building she worked in.

And he wanted to tell her that none of it had happened yet.

"Perhaps you do. I'm around a lot." He finally replied, deciding that it was enough now, that he couldn't stay any longer. Not just to preserve the fabric of time and space, but to preserve his hearts.

He gave her a smile, one last smile, and turned on his heel to leave.

Rose watched from her place behind the counter, more than a little confused with the man she did not know, but _felt _like she knew. She took in the sight of his tweed jacket, and made a mental note to remember it for the future, just in case he was around again, like he had said.

She didn't.

She didn't, because that same night, a man in a leather jacket took her hand, and told her to 'run'; and her old life never came into question again.

**If you really liked this, let me know in a review. If enough of you enjoyed, I'll definately write more fics just like this! Maybe some form of sequel? I don't know :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
